


lovely

by sxtilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, They love each other, first fanfic, malia loves sleep with stiles, they're in college
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxtilinski/pseuds/sxtilinski
Summary: "- Quem é o ser humano que ousa bater na minha por... - As palavras morreram na boca do humano assim que ele viu Lydia ajudando uma Malia que parecia - vista de seus olhos recém-abertos - bêbada a ficar em pé.- Stiles! - Gritou a menina, se jogando nos braços do namorado desajeitadamente.Stiles pegou Malia com dificuldade, já que ele tinha acabado de acordar e ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo e por ter péssimos reflexos.- Malia, Lydia... O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? É impressão minha ou Malia está bêbada? - Perguntou ele ajeitando a coiote nos braços, que assim que ficou confortável afundou o rosto no pescoço dele.- Sim, ela está bêbada. O que a gente tá fazendo aqui? Bom, eu ia levar ela pro quarto mas ela insistiu em vir pra cá. - Respondeu Lydia calmamente, com a visão da sua cama quentinha já em sua mente."Stalia AU





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

> essa fic foi feita às 3:00 da manhã, peço perdão pelos erros e por não ser a melhor, só quis colocar minhas ideias em algum lugar. 
> 
> duda

Lydia Martin dirigia com precaução pelas ruas de Beacon Hills, tentando focar na estrada a sua frente ao invés das risadas escandalosas e dos murmúrios que Malia e Kira faziam no banco traseiro do seu carro.

As três meninas decidiram ter uma noite só de garotas, tentando tirar uma pequena folga de todo o estresse que vinha com a faculdade. As provas tinham acabado no dia anterior e elas aproveitaram o momento e resolveram sair na noite do mesmo dia. O que Lydia não esperava é que elas fossem para uma balada, saíssem de lá as quatro da manhã, que a coiote e a kitsune ficassem bêbadas - ambas deram um jeito de conseguir ficar embriagadas com uma pequena ajudinha de Scott - e dessem um trabalhão para sair do local.

Lydia estava tão concentrada na estrada que quase não percebeu que o barulho havia parado e que agora a japonesa a chamava com uma voz tão baixa que por pouco ela não escutou.

\- O que você disse Kira? - A ruiva perguntou enquanto dividia seu olhar entre a rua e o retrovisor, podendo ver que Kira tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Malia e a morena estava encostada no vidro.

\- Eu disse que estava com fome. - Respondeu ela com a voz um pouco embolada.

\- Espera só mais um pouquinho que a gente já está chegando. - Disse ela, ganhando então como resposta um "ok" de Kira.

A garota ruiva dirigiu por apenas mais alguns minutos até chegar enfim ao estacionamento da faculdade. Desligou o motor e logo saiu de dentro do carro, apenas para dar uma volta no veículo e abrir a porta traseira, fazendo com que Malia e Kira quase caíssem do carro.

\- Porra Lydia, quase que eu levo um tombo aqui. - Murmurou uma Malia bêbada e mal-humorada, seguida das risadinhas de Kira e Lydia pelas palavras da amiga.

Com a ajuda da banshee, elas conseguiram chegar até a portaria da faculdade. Dando um boa noite um pouco envergonhado para o porteiro, as meninas se dirigiram para os dormitórios do lugar. Quando estavam chegando no corredor que separava os dormitórios femininos e masculinos, foram paradas pelo gritinho que saiu da boca de Kira.

\- Espera! Eu vou passar no refeitório, ver se tem algo pra comer. Tô morrendo de fome.

\- A gente vai com você então. - Falou Lydia, não querendo que a amiga andasse nesse estado pela faculdade escura e vazia.

\- Não, não precisa. Leva a Malia pro quarto dela, ela tá quase caindo dos seus braços. - Apontou para a menina que observava a conversa com um olhar entediado.

\- Tá bom então, mas toma cuidado. - Aconselhou a amiga com um tom preocupado.

Após a kitsune se dirigir para o refeitório assoprando para as amigas um beijinho, Lydia então ajeitou seu aperto em Malia e marchou em direção ao corredor da direita que dava para os quartos femininos. Novamente ela foi parada em seu percurso, só que dessa vez pela parada abrupta de Malia.

\- Arg! - Grunhiu Lydia. - O que foi dessa vez?

\- Eu quero ir pro quarto do Stiles. - Respondeu a coiote.

\- O quê? O que você vai fazer lá essa hora? Já está tarde e além do mais, você sabe que não são permitidos garotas a essa hora nos quartos masculinos. - Respondeu Lydia, um pouco confusa e irritada, querendo mais do que tudo chegar logo no seu quarto para finalmente poder dormir.

\- Eu quero dormir com ele, oras! E não dou a mínima pra essas regras estúpidas da faculdade. - Disse Malia com um pouco de dificuldade, já que a mesma não se encontrava mais tão lúcida quanto a algumas horas atrás.

\- Malia você sabe que não pode e você quase não se aguenta em pé! Deixa pra você falar com ele amanhã, quando você tiver em melhores condições. - Disse Lydia, frisando o fato da amiga estar bêbada.

\- Ah não Lyds! Deixa eu ir pra lá, por favor! - Falou a morena, fazendo birra e com um biquinho fofinho nos lábios. Lydia deu risada internamente, sabendo que Malia quase nunca agia assim. Só a bebida mesmo pra fazer ela ficar nesse estado.

A ruiva suspirou, sabia que não deveria deixar Malia ir, mas ela estava tão cansada e seria Stiles quem teria que cuidar de Malia e ela poderia então dormir seu tão esperado sono.

\- Tudo bem, eu deixo você lá. - Permitiu a garota, ganhando de Malia um beijo na bochecha e um sorriso fofo.

\- Obrigada Lyds, você é demais!

As duas então se viraram para o lado esquerdo e foram para o corredor dos dormitórios masculinos. Lydia agradeceu mentalmente a Deus pelo quarto de Stiles ser um dos primeiros do corredor, fazendo elas chegarem em um minuto em frente a porta do quarto do menino.

Malia deu duas batidas fortes na porta, uma felicidade súbita passando pelo seu corpo. Esperaram alguns segundos, mas ninguém abriu. Novamente Malia bateu na porta; não escutaram nada. A banshee já estressada e querendo dormir pôs Malia pro lado e bateu incessantemente até que foram ouvidos uns grunhidos vindo do quarto.

Alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta revelando um Stiles de pijama, cabelos bagunçados e uma cara confusa.

\- Quem é o ser humano que ousa bater na minha por... - As palavras morreram na boca do humano assim que ele viu Lydia ajudando uma Malia que parecia - vista de seus olhos recém-abertos - bêbada a ficar em pé.

\- Stiles! - Gritou a menina, se jogando nos braços do namorado desajeitadamente.

Stiles pegou Malia com dificuldade, já que ele tinha acabado de acordar e ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo e por ter péssimos reflexos.

\- Malia, Lydia... O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? É impressão minha ou Malia está bêbada? - Perguntou ele ajeitando a coiote nos braços, que assim que ficou confortável afundou o rosto no pescoço dele.

\- Sim, ela está bêbada. O que a gente tá fazendo aqui? Bom, eu ia levar ela pro quarto mas ela insistiu em vir pra cá. - Respondeu Lydia calmamente, com a visão da sua cama quentinha já em sua mente.

Vendo o quanto a ruiva parecia cansada, o garoto apenas suspirou e disse:

\- Obrigado por trazer ela Lydia, pode ir pro seu quarto.

\- De nada. Cuida bem dela, viu? - Falou já se virando para ir embora.

\- Pode deixar - Disse, vendo a figura da garota desaparecendo pelo corredor.

A voz de Malia, abafada pelo pescoço de Stiles cortou o silêncio.

\- Eu acho que vou vomitar.

Na mesma hora Stiles fechou a porta do quarto rapidamente, levando ela às pressas ao banheiro. Assim que a mesma chegou no lugar ela se ajoelhou em frente à privada e pôs tudo pra fora. Mesmo com nojo da situação que estava vendo, Stiles tirou os cabelos dela do rosto e esperou ela terminar.

Depois de ter posto tudo o que tinha comido e bebido pra fora de seu estômago, Malia deu descarga, se levantou e limpou a boca com a costa da mão.

\- Malia, em que diabos você se meteu? - Stiles perguntou, vendo ela tampar a privada e sentar em cima da mesma.

\- Foi só uns drinks, eu juro. - Respondeu ela, dando risada logo depois.

Vendo a namorada bêbada e com aquela risada contagiosa ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era muito raro de Malia beber e ainda ficar bêbada, apenas quando era algo especial e quando Scott botava um tipo de acônito que os deixavam fracos o suficiente para ficarem embriagados, mas não ao ponto em que eles não conseguissem usar seus poderes sobrenaturais.

\- Bom, agora você precisa de um banho. - Disse ele, enquanto puxava Malia pra cima e a ajudava a ficar em pé.

\- Ah não, sério? Eu tô com preguiça. - Respondeu, fazendo os olhinhos do Gato de Botas. Malia sabia que ele não resistia a esse olhar, pois sempre que fazia isso ela ganhava o que queria. Mas dessa vez seus pedidos não foram atendidos.

\- Nananinanão, já pro chuveiro mocinha. Não vou me deixar levar por esses olhinhos traiçoeiros. - Falou brincando com ela e resistindo ao máximo ao olhar. Ele não tinha culpa se ela ficava fofa demais daquele jeito.

\- Aff, você é muito chato! - Disse com irritação na voz, mas mesmo assim obedecendo ao garoto, já que ela estava pegando a ponta da blusa e puxando ela pra fora do seu corpo.

\- Você precisa de ajuda? - Perguntou, vendo ela se embaralhar com os botões do short jeans. Stiles sendo Stiles, não pôde deixar de observar o corpo da menina. Malia era incrivelmente linda, sem dúvidas.

\- Não, não preciso. Sei me virar sozinha. - Respondeu ela mal-humorada.

Stiles deu risada do comportamento dela e saiu do banheiro, indo atrás de roupas para a sua coiote. Abrindo o guarda-roupa, pegou uma de suas camisetas que Malia adorava e uma calcinha da menina que estava por ali.

Botando a camiseta e calcinha na ponta da cama,ele se deitou nela e ficou esperando a morena sair do banho. Olhando pro tetopensando o que as três poderiam ter feito na sua saída, não percebeu o chuveiro sendo desligado. Apenas quando escutou a porta sendo aberta que ele retirou os olhos do seu teto branco.

Malia saiu de lá apenas enrolada em uma toalha, indo diretamente à ponta da cama e pegando as roupas que Stiles pôs ali. Retirando a toalha de si, começou a se vestir bem atenta dos olhares nada discretos do namorado. Rindo consigo mesma, terminou de se vestir e se dirigiu à escrivaninha, estendendo a toalha na cadeira que ali se encontrava.

Vendo que Stiles ainda a observava, ela finalmente resolveu dizer algo.

\- Você é um puta de um pervertido. - Falou, indo se deitar na cama. Só então ele percebeu o que estava fazendo e desviou o olhar.

\- Hahaha até parece. Eu só estava apreciando a vista. - Retrucou, puxando ela pela cintura e aproximando seus corpos.

Se aproximando mais de Stiles ao ponto de "colar" seus corpos juntos, ela afundou pela segunda vez o rosto no pescoço dele. Malia adorava fazer isso, o cheiro dele conseguia trazer uma paz que mais nada conseguia. Era uma mistura de sabonete, loção pós-barba, suor e uma grande quantidade de Malia.

\- Você está melhor? - Perguntou ele, enquanto mexia com os cabelos dela.

\- Uhum, só um pouquinho tonta. - Murmurou ela, quase caindo de sono com o cafuné de Stiles.

\- Mas você aproveitou a festa?

\- Sim, no início foi bem irritante com aquela música alta e diversos cheiros diferentes num só lugar. Mas depois que Lydia puxou eu e Kira pra dançar ficou bem melhor. Nem vi o tempo passar. - Respondeu, se afastando só um pouquinho pra poder olhar nos olhos dele enquanto falava.

\- Percebi bem. Malia como que você se deixou ficar bêbada? - Disse olhando nos olhos dela.

\- Scott deu uma ajudinha pra gente com isso. - Falou, jogando a cabeça pra trás e rindo, se lembrando da festa e em como ela e Kira pegavam uma bebida de cinco em cinco minutos.

\- Você não vale nada. Acho melhor você ir dormir. - Disse Stiles, o sono que antes tinha ido embora com a chegada de Lydia e Malia já voltando, fazendo com que seus olhos pesassem.

\- Concordo com você. Acho que se eu fechar os olhos eu apago completamente. - Falou, antes de se aproximar dele e depositar um singelo beijo nos lábios do namorado.

Antes que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo, Malia separou os lábios ganhando um pequeno murmúrio de reclamação vindo da boca de Stiles. Com uma risada fraca escapando seus lábios Malia o virou de costas para ela e o abraçou, sendo assim a conchinha maior.

\- Boa noite Mal. Eu amo você - Desejou o garoto, se aconchegando no abraço dela.

\- Boa noite Stiles, eu também amo você. Muito. - Disse por fim, fechando os olhos e entrando num sono profundo.


End file.
